Jordan Ashford
Jordan Ashford is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines In late 2015, she meets Emma Drake and talks to her about the incident involving a woman. She sent an officer to arrest the woman for attempting to take her which left Emma traumatized and sent the woman to prison as a result. She later visits Port Charles Elementary School to talk to kids about stranger danger after the incident. After the arrest of Jordan's newest enemy and former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks and was sent to prison at Pentonville Penitentiary, she had been informed about that and informed it to Jerry's new accomplice Paul Hornsby. In mid 2019, she takes a leave of absence as Mac Scorpio takes over as Acting Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department. During her absence; WSB liaison, former WSB agent, former Commissioner, Anna's ex-husband, and James and Robin's father Robert Scorpio becomes the new District Attorney after Joseph Campbell stepped down as Acting District Attorney and left for Atlanta. Not knowing that Jerry Jacks had escaped from prison and Jordan has not yet heard the news of Jerry's escape since. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Knocked unconscious by Olivia Jerome's henchman and Valentin Cassadine's associate from South Africa, Winston Rudge who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin 8, 2017 *Blackmailed by Sherri Anderson 27, 2019 Relationships |-|Friends= *Randy Ashcroft - Sheriff of the Eerie County Sheriff's Department *Curtis Ashford - Jordan's husband/ex-brother-in-law and partner *T.J. Ashford - Jordan's son with Shawn and Curtis' nephew/stepson *Thomas Ashford, Sr. - Widow (deceased) *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Former criminal, son of Heather Webber and Scott Baldwin, and Art Therapist at General Hospital *Hayden Barnes - Franco's female counterpart and sister-in-law *Keith Black - Trooper of the New York State Police *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Charlotte Cassadine - Valentin and Lulu's daughter *Spencer Cassadine - Laura's grandson *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles and Jordan's best friend *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos - Jordan's friend at the Metro Court *Michael Corinthos - Witness for Jordan's son T.J. and Michael's parents Sonny and Carly *Sonny Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Jordan's best friend and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake - Patrick and Robin's daughter, Anna's granddaughter, and Jordan's friend who taught her about stranger danger *Patrick Drake *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *James Horowitz *Kiki Jerome - Her son's friend *Maxie Jones - Nathan's widow *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter and her son's girlfriend *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother and former District Attorney *Duke Lavery - (deceased) *Ronald Pierce *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's grandmother *Kyle Rainer - Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Dean Raines - Trooper of the New York State Police *Zoe Raleigh - Transfer from the Phoenix Police Department *Natalie Rawles - Jordan's best friend and court judge *Tony Robinson - Desk Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Heather Roth *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio - Anna and Robert's son *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Anna's ex-husband, former WSB agent, former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Anna's daughter with Robert *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Georgie Spinelli *Janet Strickland - Paul's wife *Paul Strickland - Lieutenant of the Port Charles Police Department *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Court judge *Mary Wells - Jordan's best friend and current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - Dante's working partner and best friend - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Sherri Anderson *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson *Raymond Berlin *Helena Cassadine - Charlotte's paternal grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with unknown woman *Hadley - Jerry's female associate (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter or sister *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Olivia Jerome's accomplice and Valentin Cassadine's associate who bores an uncanny resemblance to him *Jeffrey Scribner *Heather Webber *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Positions held Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:2020s Category:Corinthos mob family Category:General Hospital characters Category:African-Americans Category:Chiefs and Commissioners of the PCPD Category:Advance Guard